Junibell
|gender = Female |hair = Violet |eyes = Violet |birthdate = 2682 |birthplace = |age = |status = Alive |family = *''Unnamed father'' *''Unnamed mother'' *Treav (adoptive brother) |occupation = , |affiliation = Eagle Alliance }} Junibell was an medic who served aboard the . She was the adopted sister of Starfleet officer Treav Callem. Biography Early life Junibell was born in 2682 to two explorers. While still very young, she was with her parents on an expedition in the Delta Quadrant, when their ship was attacked by and Romulan marauders. Junibell's mother told her to hide under her bed until the attackers were gone, but a Kazon blasted down the door to their quarters and took Junibell's mother. Junibell, being quite young, cried out, and was heard by the Kazon. Junibell took notice of the Kazon's leader, as well as the Romulan . Sela told her forces to leave no survivors, but they were stopped by Junibell's mother, who was killed in the process. Confused and angry at seeing the death of her mother, Junibell grabbed one of the Kazon's phasers and began shooting at them, killing several Kazon and Romulans. Sela fled from the ship, already having gotten what she wanted. The Kazon were about to destroy the Irathients' ship, when another starship, the , entered the system, and destroyed several of the Kazon vessels, forcing the others to retreat. Commander Shepard, Shadow Raptor and Beastie of the Normandy found Junibell, crying next to her dead parents. Shepard told her that everything would be alright, and they took her back to . On Earth Upon being brought to Earth, Junibell was taken to an orphanage, but was soon adopted by a woman. In the years ensuing, Junibell became very close to her adopted brother, Treav. In 2699, when Treav's old friends from Starfleet came to inform him of the rising threat of the Dragon Alliance, Junibell attempted to dissuade Treav from going out to fight, but he told her that he had a duty to the Federation. later came to stay with Junibell while Treav was away. Relationships Crewmates Elisa Flores Junibell found comfort in the presence of her friend , who always cheered her up when she had nightmares about Treav or when she was bullied by other students at . One night, Junibell woke up screaming her brother's name and Elisa began to comfort her. Junibell, gratified, kissed Elisa, and the two began undressing to have sex. They were interrupted by a transmission from Treav, who had called to see how Junibell was doing and to inform them that he was joining the Rangers of the Prime Directive. Appendices Background and trivia *Junibell is one of only two characters to appear in every chapter of so far (the other being Howlingmoon). If the chapters from are also counted, only Howlingmoon has appeared in all chapters. Junibell was mentioned – but did not appear – in . Appearances * * * * * Unofficial appearances * * * }} Notes and references Navigation Category:Individuals (Hybrid timeline)